The Keen that Echoed for Miles
by Seamstress4theband
Summary: SPOILERS! When Stiles, Scott, and Allison find out that Lydia is a banshee, they attempt to help her through a transition period, aiding her in understanding who/what she really is. Stiles tries not to let his feelings get in the way when Jackson comes home from London, getting back into a relationship with Lydia.
1. Chapter 1

Take-off story after Season 3, Episode 9 "The Girl Who Knew Too Much" SPOILERS be warned. Major Stydia action with a little smut, but pretty much PG-13.

Chapter 1: Banshee

She walked confidently down the hallway, ignoring dangerous looks from the twins, who were now more attentive than ever upon realizing that she too was a dark creature. She could become the new enemy, maybe even join forces with Scott, the 'true alpha' now that she was aware of her power.

"Lydia, can we talk?"

Stiles was in front of her locker, with his arms crossed, looking determined. He wore his usual – plaid button-up with jeans. This always annoyed the fashion-forward Lydia, who at the moment was wearing chambray tucked into a short pleather skirt with five-inch heels. She rolled her eyes at him, not wanting to discuss the previous night, even if he had technically saved her life.

* * *

Ms. Blake was strangling her, and she screamed, so loudly that anyone within a mile or a wolf within five miles could hear it. She was going to die, now that she finally knew what she was. A banshee.

Scott and Stiles came rushing in, but Scott was no match for whatever Ms. Blake really was, which remained a mystery. Temporarily able to breathe, Lydia coughed, her throat constricted, gasping for air.

Carrying her, Stiles made for the exit but was cut short by Ms. Blake. Luckily, Allison's dad Mr. Argent, had turned up out of nowhere and shot her with an arrow. Screeching, Ms. Blake dived through the window and escaped into the night.

* * *

"What?" said Lydia with hostility in response to Stiles.

His brown eyes searched her over wordlessly, like he was trying to find the right thing to say. She just managed to find this more irritating, and started to walk away, Stiles following like a puppy dog.

"Can I at least say I'm glad you're not in league with the demon-god. Or Deucalion," said Stiles, "I mean a banshee, we can work with that."

"What do you mean 'we'?" Lydia said, turning toward him, giving him her bitch stare. "I am not signing up for to be in your wolf pack, or whatever."

"I'm not a wolf, so really that wouldn't…" he began, but she had turned back around and was walking toward Allison on the other side of the hall. "Can I at least come to your party tonight?"

"No," she responded, continuing her natural cat strut on her way to her best friend, Allison. But then something happened she wasn't prepared for. In through the doors walked a tall, gorgeous guy with killer blue-green eyes and a body that would make any girl drool. It was Lydia's ex-boyfriend Jackson.

"Oh my god," she said, and dropped the school books she was holding. Running at him, she jumped into his arms, and kissed him feverishly. He grinned at this, holding her tiny five-foot frame up around his body.

"It's good to see you too, babe," said Jackson.

From behind them, Stiles watched the scene, aghast. He had finally had his chance with Lydia. And now it was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Screaming Party

He checked himself over in the mirror, running a hand through his hair.

"Looking good.. oh who am I kidding?" said Stiles to himself as he waited for Scott to finish his homework on his computer. "You know, I can give you the answers."

"If I don't improve my grades, I'll be off the team," said Scott impatiently.

Stiles checked his watch, nervously.

"Alright, done," said Scott, grabbing his coat and moving around the room at werewolf speed. Stiles walked down to his car, and as he unlocked it, Scott seated himself in the passenger seat.

"Don't you think Lydia is going to kick you out once we get there?" said Scott.

"You mean 'us' right, or are you going to pull some quick werewolf moves to get Allison alone?" replied Stiles.

"I don't think Lydia has a problem with me.." said Scott.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I think she's pissed at you because she's trying to suppress her feelings for you," said Scott, punching Stiles in the arm in a joking manner.

"Thanks, man," said Stiles.

By the time they got there, the party was edging on wild. Kids were running around in their underwear, jumping into the Martin's pool. Bottles were stacked on every table, and Stiles bumped into a girl who was rubbing her nose like she'd just snorted something. The boys made their way through the crowd, looking for a friendly face. They found Isaac in a corner of the room with a beer, talking to a young blonde.

"Hey guys," said Isaac as they made eye contact.

"You seen Allison?" asked Scott, searching around for her.

"No, she's probably with Lydia somewhere. Aren't you guys taking a break?" Isaac said.

"I guess," said Scott evasively. He turned to Stiles, speaking quietly, "If you search upstairs, I can check out back."

"I'm not the one who wants to see Allison," Stiles muttered, but headed over to the stairs. He climbed up them, avoiding a couple making out. "Get a room.."

After checking the bathroom, parent's room, and guest room, he just had one more room to go. He cracked open the door to Lydia's room, peering inside. To his surprise, he found Lydia, with a bottle of tequila, sitting on her bed.

"Oh, hey," said Stiles, entering into the room.

"I thought I told you not to come," she said. "But whatever, it's not like Jackson's here so let's throw protocol out the window."

"Only you could use multi-syllable words while drunk," he said. "I'm impressed."

She patted the space next to her on the bed, and he nearly tripped rushing to get there so fast.

"Take it easy, tiger," said Lydia, laughing. She had let her long, thick red hair down and was wearing a small minidress with her signature five-inch heels. Stiles had to calm himself down lest he get aroused at just her appearance. Lydia passed the tequila bottle to him.

"Drink, or get out," she demanded. Obediently, he chugged a shots worth, and shuddered. "And let's not talk about the whole banshee thing, please."

They sat in silence for a moment, both looking out into space, thinking.

"Men are ridiculous, they just steal your heart and then crush it. No offense," she said.

"You're one to talk," he said, a little tipsy already. "I've had feelings for you since we met in like first grade."

She looked at him, blankly, not really paying attention to what he said.

"I mean, Jackson comes back from London and then ignores me. I was there for him during that whole transformation nightmare, and now he acts like it was nothing," she said.

"I love you," said Stiles.

"I should just break up with him for good. For like ever. And ever… you were saying something," she said.

"Nothing," he said.

She paused, and looked him over a little suspiciously.

"You know, you're cute when you're not slobbering," she said.

"Is that you being inebriated or are you, oh who cares," he said, and perhaps due to his lowered inhibitions, grabbed Lydia and kissed her. She stopped him with a look of confusion and slight disgust, but then shrugged and kissed him back. Climbing on top of him, she forced him into the headboard of her bed. The kissing grew hotter, heavier, and she bit his lower lip playfully. Feeling more confident, he flipped her over, so that he was on top.

"You're a good kisser," she whispered into his ear.

At that moment, her cellphone rang and she seized it quickly. The name 'Jackson' appeared on the screen. She got up from the bed, answering.

"Are you here?.. okay, I'll be right down," she said. And with that, she left the room, Stiles wondering what the hell had just happened.


End file.
